


Watching a fake sky

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Minor Angst, also brief mention of Inaho, everything that Slaine's supposed to enjoy is a lie, he is granted the right to live but I doubt he enjoys that much, he's kinda insane???, very short, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine enjoys the night sky, and the sort-of freedom, he may or may not enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching a fake sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short! I haven't been feeling in a very relantionship mood/ smut mood so I've been writing short stories. 
> 
> /// Enjoy!!

It was the calm of the night that he loved the most. The soft chirping of concealed bugs, the cool air as it passes on his skin, and even the knowledge that millions of people were asleep. 

Before coming to earth he had never really taken the time to appreciate all the things that dusk brought, too caught up on sleeping or war, but now...now was a different story.

He no longer worried about the fate of the Princess, he no longer had to follow any strict patterns or sleep schedules. All he had to do was watch the stars in the midnight sky sparkle. 

In some ways, he was free.

Slaine never really wanted much freedom anyway so this was enough for him to be happy. Teetering on the border between utter peace and subsequent ignorance and the sinking feeling that everything was a lie. And everything- technically speaking- was a lie.

The night sky was a projection. He had no way of knowing who was sleeping an even if there was anybody left to sleep. The sounds of bugs were prerecord. The room he was trapped in was probably blank and boring. 

Even the cool air on his skin was a lie.

So at some point he started to wonder if he was a lie as well. This was seen as some kind of mercy. Day and night patterns, synthesized and falsely delicious foods, and even a boy with red eyes who would come visit him for comfort. However he knew in the back of his mind that this was no mercy, this was torture.  
But right now as long as he continued to believe that even the stars above him were real...

He didn't need to care.


End file.
